


红茶与酒

by Ajun



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Romance - Fandom, SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajun/pseuds/Ajun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其实这只是我早上喝早茶的时候突然出现的红茶精灵脑洞，没想到写了近四千字（就你话多</p>
<p>没什么时间检查错字，手癌的我是很慌的。</p>
<p>夹带私货了一下嘿嘿嘿，大家可以来猜猜红茶精灵Q的原型啊；）</p>
<p>想不起小精灵们叫什么名字，总不能叫little bond 和 little Q吧，感觉会让人 联想到一些奇怪的东西啊。</p>
<p>有什么吐槽请不要大意的评论。</p>
<p>祝大家以后买茶都能开出小精灵啦；）</p></blockquote>





	红茶与酒

这本是一个安宁的早晨，军需官男友给他留了简单的早餐然后去MI6上了早班。但是见过无数场面的007号特工James Bond先生此时手足无措，脸色沉重的坐在沙发上喝了一口酒，眉头紧皱地盯着眼前的猫和⋯⋯⋯⋯

James Bond的上一个任务在两天前顺利完成，毫无意外炸了几幢房子，把新配件扔的满天飞只剩下几块碎片的那种。  
为表歉意的，Bond给他的军需官男友带了一罐红茶，不他其实对这种涩口的饮料并没有什么研究，只不过是在任务时为了方便观察跟踪对象，拐进了一家门面非常小的杂货店。  
一进门Bond愣了愣，这里面和外面的设计可真不一样，完全看不出里面陈列着这么多精巧特色的商品。这里几乎完全隔绝了外界商铺的吵嚷声，一种静谧漫延在空气里。店里只有几盏灯，布置在每个柜台的上方闪着柔和的光。加上从有宽窄不一木头隔栏的窗口投进的金色光柱，整个店铺充满着来着异域神秘又让人放松的气息。  
“下午好，先生。”女店主带着轻微卷舌口音的招呼从有些昏暗的角落传来，“有什么中意的商品吗？”  
“你好，女士。”Bond绕过地上堆积的甘草袋子，继续盯着窗外对面的跟踪对象。  
“茶还是酒，先生？”女主人的声音伴随着瓶罐相互轻微碰撞发出的声响。  
“你们这里所有人都和你一样这么会招揽生意吗？”Bond笑了笑，“酒，谢谢。”  
“当然，只对有机会做成交易的顾客。”女主人的声音明显带着笑意，她托着的托盘，上面摆着一个浅浅的酒盏。“带一些纪念品回去吗？我相信这里的商品一定会给你带来惊喜。”她顿了顿，“本店还提供邮寄服务。”  
“很有特色的酒，”Bond顿了顿，移开盯梢的视线打量起商品，介于目标现在没有行动，“我觉得我是需要一些纪念品。有什么伯爵茶吗？”  
“我猜不是给你自己带的。是他，还是她？”  
“⋯他。”  
“哦，你们一定来自那个雨水和雾气很多的城市。”女店主了然的笑起来，和有什么魔法一般很快转身拿出一个深绿色的金属罐头，上面有一些烫金花纹相互映衬得十分好看，Bond这种缺乏艺术鉴赏力无法与艺术家的心灵和精神交流的人——Q的概括，都觉得赏心悦目。  
“再加上这瓶酒怎么样，就当我是强买强卖，”女店主露出的笑让Bond很难拒绝，却没有让人抵触的感觉，再说，特工先生从来不拒绝好酒。  
“感谢你，美丽的女士。”

目标还是一动不动的样子，Bond不由放松下来索性跟着去包装商品的女主人走进屋里深处。“这儿的商品，很⋯⋯有特色。”  
“我对此很有自信，我也相信您之后也会深有体验。”店主又露出了带有神秘感的笑容。  
柜台上盘着这只蓝眼睛的布偶，和公主一样优雅，打了个哈欠又把头埋到了毛里，这让Bond想起了家里两个小朋友。  
“祝你有个愉快的旅途，Bond先生。”始终保持神秘微笑和口音的女店主将两个包裹  
Bond签完地址和名字，走到原处正好瞥见目标人物有离开的迹象，便匆匆再次向这位充满魅力的女士和她的酒道谢，走出了这家商店。  
一出门，嘈杂声立刻充斥了耳朵，一切都繁忙的躁动着的感觉。Bond赶紧跟上了目标。  
之后的任务少见的异常顺利，Bond很快就搭上了回伦敦的飞机。  
他很高兴的在报告的时候看到那个墨绿色的茶罐摆在Q支部老大的桌面上。

现在，来，让我们把目光收回到现在，Bond对着眼前的东西毫无头绪——一个高度不到手指长度的，有着深棕色的卷发，深绿色眼睛的小精灵！他穿着蓝绿色燕尾风衣，白衬衫和小马甲，头上顶着一顶黑色高礼帽。  
没错，他的鼻梁上甚至还架着单片的金丝边镜框！  
一个长得和他的军需官男友几乎一样，只不过是五头身，更加圆乎乎的样子。  
Bond发现他泡在酒里，在他倒出一杯酒之后突然从酒瓶里面，还是哪里，Bond觉得他已经被惊讶的想不起来他是怎么出现的了，反正他就是突然出现了，一副喝醉了的样子，脸颊和耳朵尖通红，他还发现了小精灵与人不同的尖耳朵。  
这应该不是他的精神疲劳产生的幻觉，Bond昨晚睡得可好了，被折腾到大半夜的人又不是他。  
他鼓起勇气去戳了戳这个小家伙。结果他发出一声惊叫弹跳起来，他跳的可真高，和他的身高相比，简直就是飞行，飞行了一小段距离又跌落下来，大概是真的醉了。  
他不就是想早上喝一点酒嘛？难道这是Q发明的为了阻止他喝酒的什么东西？这不可能，他的男友是技术军需官又不是魔法师⋯⋯还是这就是他的小男友⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯？？

红酒小精灵Q，好吧暂且叫他这个名字，小精灵落地后滚了两滚，坐下来。Bond见他半天都没动，仔细一看他在擦眼睛。  
我的天他该不会在哭吧。  
Bond开始慌了，他慢慢地转到小精灵面前，尝试着打招呼。  
“Q⋯⋯”  
没想到听到他声音后的精灵Q吓得一个机灵，浑身打了一个大大的颤差点弹跳起来，睁大了眼一动不动的盯着他。于是Bond和他大眼看小眼的对视过程中，小精灵Q明显大于正常人类比例的眼睛里滚出两滴硕大的眼泪。然后红着眼睛和脸颊楞楞地吐出一个音节，  
“Boon⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Bond看看猫（奇怪猫儿们居然对一口吞掉她们的迷你版主人没有兴趣），看看，又看看手里的酒，愁苦的又喝了一大口。  
他觉得他应该给他的军需官男友打个电话，反正最糟糕的情况是他的Q变成了眼前这个小精灵，希望他会魔法，我学的会的那种，不然以后赤手空拳出任务吗？  
正这么想着，Bond的手机震动了。

Bond迅速接起了Q的电话。  
“Bond？你在哪⋯⋯”电话那头的声音有些急切的问，在听到有人接起应答之后似乎松了一口气，但是依旧带着疑惑说：“我现在回家，这里有一个东西我⋯⋯我觉得你应该来看看。”  
期间Bond听见瓶罐杯子和桌面碰撞的声音，夹杂着军需官的惊呼声。  
Bond紧张起来，但是还是紧盯着不远处抽噎的小精灵，“你遇到什么麻烦了吗？我⋯⋯”  
“不⋯⋯不⋯不需要，”Q的声音听上去处于极度不确定之中，“待在家里⋯⋯你在家没错吧？我马上回来。”  
这真是，太奇怪了，特工先生放下手机，又喝了一大口酒。

“Bond/Q，你应该来看看这个。”  
Bond打开门两个人一照面，就见Q和他异口同声的说。两只猫儿围上来喵喵的叫着，对没有享受到平常主人回来的爱抚感到疑惑。  
Q见到他明显松了一口气，但转眼脸上的表情比当时发现幽灵党是真的还要严肃。他一边跟着Bond走到客厅一边从衣服里抖出一个捂着的茶叶罐。  
“这不是我送你的那罐茶⋯⋯”  
“是的，你看这⋯⋯⋯”

Bond吃惊的看着一脸警戒和怒气，坐在茶叶堆顶上的另一只小精灵——金色头发亮蓝色双眼。他穿着宫廷骑士小小的衣服，腰上别着针一样长短的剑，他的鼓起南瓜裤和膨大的袖子让他看上去非常可爱。虽然这样形容这个五头身的自己也是非常奇怪的，Bond想。  
“你不觉得他⋯⋯”  
Bond打断了Q要说的话，“你也应该看看这个。”他指了指，不远处已开始散发着绝望气息的红酒小精灵Q。  
“他们⋯⋯⋯⋯”  
Q捧着茶叶罐走近已经接近生无可恋的，Q小精灵，把罐子里面的精灵Bond倒出来。  
他们只听见Bond精灵尖细发出一个近似“Q”的音节，飞快的飞向坐着的Q精灵。这下小精灵Q懵了，他楞楞的被冲过来的同伴连带着滚了两滚。  
然后两个大人，两个大人虽然一脸吃惊的表情，但是看看对方再看看滚做一团的小家伙们，大概都明白了这到底是怎么回事。两个人都送了一口气，Bond走过去伸手揽住Q的腰。  
Bond小精灵一边亲吻着他的同伴一把掀开他的衣服，小精灵Q明显还处于失而复得和醉酒的状况中随他摆弄。Q，大人的那个，突然感觉热血往脸上涌，赶紧转头看Bond。  
“我今天早上刚坐好，就听到他，在茶叶罐里闹腾，”Q摇了摇手里的茶罐，问道：“所以，你是从哪里弄到这些，生物的？”  
“如果没有记错的话，那位神秘的女店主说的特别的纪念品，应该就是这个意思。”  
“真是，很有特色⋯⋯”  
他看着迷你Bond又把Q精灵的衣服一层层塞好，原来刚刚只是检查有没有受伤，两个迷你小情人又亲到一块去了。特工先生对于自己奔放的成人思想感到了羞耻，他笑着把Q往自己身边紧了紧。  
“所以他们是我们两个的什么，精神映射之类的？我都开始想象你穿这一身的样子了。哦，等等James，这可是你心目中自己⋯⋯”  
Bond一口吻住开始笑的Q，他男友一直有着可爱的笑点，“我认为你应该还是相当喜欢这套的，我亲爱的深度莎士比亚患者。你穿起这身来一定像个诗人，不赞扬几句你的骑士英勇无畏吗？”  
Bond的身子微微向前倾，带着Q柔软的稍微后仰，这样他不得不用手臂环住Bond的脖子，Bond顺势一把揽住他的腰。  
Q笑着哼哼了两声，红着轻轻咬了回去。

“这真是⋯⋯”  
等到两个大人再次注意到两只小精灵的时候，惊奇的发现他们已经泡好了两杯茶。Q，小的那个，站在Bond小精灵的肩上拖着茶勺，搅拌刚刚他挥手变出的方糖和蜂蜜，他们用奇妙又悦耳的单音节相互交流和协作着，细碎的金光在他们周围闪烁。  
“⋯⋯太神奇了。”  
两个大人喝着精灵制作的红茶，终于吐出了赞叹。

“所以，一种红茶精灵？”现在Q和Bond一起坐在沙发上看着迷你的自己和对方玩一边制造方糖一边亲亲的游戏。Bond的精灵一直都很不高兴的样子，但是还是帮助Q移来移去。  
Bond伸手给他的小精灵倒了一小碟酒，就见他飞快的用针一样的剑挑起酒珠，很开心的样子。  
“和他的红酒精灵。”  
“哈，那也不能成为你把酒当白开水喝的理由Bond先生。”

“早上我刚刚发现这只的时候，他在酒瓶里，看来这是一只不小心掉到了茶罐里被你带走，这只跑出来找掉到酒里了⋯”  
Bond一边说着一边想起小精灵当时慌张和绝望的样子，又伸手揽住了他已经掏出电脑办公的男友，Q的动作停了一下，低声说：“今天早上在罐子里的动静真的不小，大概是在找他吧。”  
真是完美的写照，他们在让人舒适的沉默中带着感激和爱意注视着对方。  
红茶精灵Q一手举着刚刚变出的小东西，一边抓起把他抱在身上的精灵Bond的脸亲了一口，发出开心的单音节。  
沙发上的两个人在屏幕后面分享了一个充满红茶和方糖味的吻。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这只是我早上喝早茶的时候突然出现的红茶精灵脑洞，没想到写了近四千字（就你话多
> 
> 没什么时间检查错字，手癌的我是很慌的。
> 
> 夹带私货了一下嘿嘿嘿，大家可以来猜猜红茶精灵Q的原型啊；）
> 
> 想不起小精灵们叫什么名字，总不能叫little bond 和 little Q吧，感觉会让人 联想到一些奇怪的东西啊。
> 
> 有什么吐槽请不要大意的评论。
> 
> 祝大家以后买茶都能开出小精灵啦；）


End file.
